


Sloppy Metamorphosis

by daddychilton



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddychilton/pseuds/daddychilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon disagrees with Joe's trust in Cameron's new OS and has a counter-offer for Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Metamorphosis

Joe, Donna and Gordon sat at the kitchen table. The girls were staying at their grandparents’, leaving the night to the adults entirely.

Dinner was the idea, a hurricane was the reality. When Gordon had gotten home, he was soaked to the bone with two dangling and dripping Cabbage Patch Dolls in his hands. He was almost dry.

Thunder and wind shook the house on its foundations.

“I know you guys wanted to talk, so I’m gonna go to bed. Thanks for the Burgundy, Joe. It was nice.” Donna stood up from the table and smoothed the front of her dress. She smiled, put her glass in the sink, and left the room.

Both men remained silent. The rain and wind seemed to be lessening and the space between the lightning’s flash and the boom of its thunder seemed wider. The storm was moving past them and into Oklahoma where it would eventually turn to nothing more than drizzle and a light breeze.

“What do you want to say to me, Gordon? Cameron’s idea is pioneering—it’s the future. What we have now is great, but we can do so much more,” Joe said without a smile. His collar was unbuttoned, and he wasn’t wearing a tie. He was staring at Gordon, and he wanted a counter-offer.

“I’ve poured so much of my life into this project. It’s finished, it’s beautiful and it works. Why are you trying to shit on everything we’ve already accomplished? There’s no way of knowing if Cameron’s OS will sell – isn’t that what you’re after? The sales?” Gordon paused for a moment to lean over the table. His hands were balled into fists. “Why is it that every time she comes to you with an idea, you jump on it without hesitation? How can she have such a _hold_ on you that you’re willing to sacrifice what _you_ want? I don’t get it.”

“You don’t know what I want, Gordon. I want to make something great, and I don’t know if you can give that to me.” Joe leaned back in his chair, cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “What can _you_ do for _me_?”

Thunder sounded above them. The house shook less, but Gordon could feel its power surge through him.

“Give me a sec,” Gordon said. He got up from the table, the chair scratching the floor in his haste. He went to his bedroom and peeked in: Donna was in bed, facing away from the door. He thought she might be asleep, but he wasn’t sure.

“Donna,” he whispered. Nothing. She was out.

He went back into the dining room and walked straight up to Joe. He took his face into his hands and kissed him on the mouth. It was a rough kiss with a lot of teeth and tongue, but that was what Joe wanted, and Gordon knew it.

The chair skidded back as Joe tried to get up and pull Gordon’s face into his, but Gordon pushed him back down. Joe was shocked for half a second.

Gordon pulled his mouth from Joe’s and fell to his knees.  

He undid Joe’s belt buckle and felt the erection beneath the fabric. With a little help, he got Joe’s pants down around his ankles and his dick in his mouth.

 It was the sloppiest blowjob Joe had ever received—too much teeth, not enough tongue and he kept gagging when Joe would push his head down. He was smiling, almost laughing, and he still managed to come.

Gordon ran to the sink as fast as he could, swishing and spitting mouthfuls of water. Joe began to redress. As soon as he’d buckled his pants, he walked up behind Gordon, grabbed his waist and kissed a trail down his neck.

“Are we good?” Gordon breathed.

“Nice try,” Joe said. He felt Gordon still beneath his hands and he smiled. He let go and walked out the door into the abating storm before Gordon could say anything else.

 

 

 


End file.
